


Nobody Sees What We See

by wayward_detective



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, and a bit of angst, can this count as my contribuition to LiamLove?, literally i just wrote this because i love liam, many actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_detective/pseuds/wayward_detective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn really loves Liam and fanarts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Sees What We See

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry I haven't written in far too long i just needed to write this one

Zayn’s days of getting mad at the fans seemed to be in the past. He was more confident in his own skin, in his right to be where he was and have what he had. The racism of some was still very hurtful, but he had absolutely no doubt anymore their hatred was due to their own ignorance, and never his fault.  
But then he saw tweets about Liam’s appearance.   
He knew many so called fans didn’t like Liam, it happened to all of them. But Liam really was more sensitive, more likely to believe the negative things said about him. And Zayn loved all his boys, he did, but maybe he loved Liam just that tiny itsy little bit more. Enough that he felt like finding every single one of these little bitches and punching them on the throat, or something like that.  
So Zayn was already pissed off when one of the update accounts tweeted that Liam had asked Paddy to check if the fans wanted to meet him too or just Harry. That’s when Zayn got furious. Because Liam was amazing, he was incredible and so sweet, always there for anyone that needed him and he was such a good person, he didn’t deserve this insecurity and this doubt, he didn’t deserve the spoiled little brats that got their daddies to give them the best tickets when they don’t even care for the band and are there just because they want to fuck Harry or Niall, as if they stand a chance in a stadium full of other girls.  
Telling Liam this only worked for short amounts of time, until he saw another stupid card or dm or article. Every single mean comment seemed to sound a thousand times louder than a million positive ones in his head. Zayn was starting to get really worried about Liam going back to his behavior on 2013, skipping meals and pushing himself too hard on the gym. Putting his own health below the opinion of those who shouldn’t even think of him with those disgusting minds of theirs.  
That’s when Zayn remembered one of his main sources of positivity since the beginning of the year, and smiled to himself, grabbing his laptop and leaving his hotel room.

“Leeyum, c’mon, I said quicker”  
Liam snorted on the other side of the bathroom door, shouting back “And I told I’ll be out in a bit, someone’s just too eager today.” His voice sounded very tired and a bit sad, nothing like the Liam Zayn was used too and fell in love with.  
Not that Liam – or any of the other boys – would ever hear that last bit.  
Zayn sprawled himself on Liam’s huge bed, sighing. He opened the laptop and brought up the browser, going straight to tumblr. No better place to find good fanart. Most of the blogs he followed were of artists, or dedicated only to storage the works of the fandom. He made an account especially for this purpose, to be able to appreciate and validate the talents of his fans. It always felt too weird for him to know this kind of stuff was being made, and not actually see it. So many fans were incredibly skilled, he was happy he could do something to brighten their day, even if it was just by changing his twitter profile pic.  
When Liam got out of the bathroom Zayn had already opened in new tabs many fanarts (some cute doodles, others very impressive realistic drawings) of his favorite artists to show Liam how much he was loved by the fanbase. Liam, only wearing a towel around his waist, rummaged through his luggage to find some clean pants and sweatpants, distracting Zayn a little bit of the task he had in hand and making him mess up a little bit on the pad and click twice. The soft noise drew is attention away from Liam’s wet backs, but looking at the screen he saw no changes.  
“Okay, what do you want? Cuddles?” Liam threw himself on the bed, landing beside Zayn, in an angle he couldn’t see the screen.  
“I’m not Harry, I would make such a fuss just for cuddles”  
Another tired snort, this one with a little more humor in it “Yes you would, you do it every time I try to go to sleep on the other bus”  
Zayn whispered very softly “Can’t go without my teddy bear, now can I?”  
“What?”  
Zayn closed his own dashboard’s tab, leaving open just the fanworks he selected. He didn’t exactly need Liam going through his likes, not if he wanted to keep their friendship.  
“Nothing, just, here” Zayn grabbed Liam’s arm, pulling him closer so he could look at the laptop’s screen too “I found these really cool fanarts and I want you to look at them”  
He started with one of all of them as superheroes, Liam as Batman, knowing it would make him open to see the rest of them instead of suspicious about Zayn’s intentions.  
Zayn passed him the laptop and opted to watch Liam’s face, that went from fondness to surprise to happiness. He saw the exact moment Liam read the words #LiamLove beneath them, and how his whole face lighted up reading what the fans liked the most about him, from his physical attributes to his musical skills to his personality. Liam’s eyes teared up a little bit reading about the charity drive the fandom was promoting, and how many of them were using the sentence ‘do it for him’, because Liam was one of their biggest inspirations to try and become better people.  
Zayn was smiling openly, satisfied with the success of his idea. He just needed to make sure Liam always got to see this side of the fanbase instead of the one full of whiny people with nothing better to do than criticize someone as nearly perfect as Liam.  
He rolled over, trying to give Liam a bit of privacy, knowing that many times the fans write paragraphs about their love and it can be a little personal, even if it’s published on the internet. He had just reached for his own phone and started a game of TwoDots when he heard Liam gasp behind him, and he could feel Liam’s tension through the air.  
“Li?”  
No answer. He turned around and found Liam looking from the laptop to Zayn, repeatedly, with a very confused look on his face.  
“What’s wro-“ _Fuck._  
 _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck._  
The last tab open was also a fanart, but not precisely a Liam one. He was in it, sure, but fanart Liam was softly kissing fanart Zayn, both cuddling seemingly naked on a bed not that different from the one where real Liam and real Zayn were avoiding eye contact.  
“I- fuck” Zayn closed the laptop, sitting up with his backs towards Liam. “I’m really sorry Li, that was not what I meant for you to see, I just saw all that tweets and I know how you get when they say hateful things to you, and they were saying you fucking asked Paddy to see if they wanted to meet you, so I just thought that I could show how many fans love you and all they’re doing for you and because of you, and I swear I don’t know how this one got in the middle, because trust me you were not supposed to see that, and I just- I’m sorry, okay?”  
Zayn dared a glance at Liam. He was still laying down on his side, biting his own lip, and looking like a kicked puppy. Zayn let out a defeated breath, closing his eyes and gently getting up.  
“I’m just, I’m going to my room”  
“Wait” Liam raised a finger in the air. He looked more focused then before, like he was about to solve something in his head, the same face he does when he’s trying to work out a melody or a line on a song.  
“So you’re saying this was one of the fanarts you had saved, or like, at least something you had seen before, right?”  
Seeing no point in try to directly lie to Liam because he could never pull it off, Zayn nodded. “Yes, it’s on my likes, I think I accidentally clicked on it when you got out of the bathroom”  
Liam made an affirmative sound and nodded, like that what he thought he would hear. Zayn was torn between wanting to run away from the room and throw himself on the ocean and wait to see what exactly Liam was concluding.  
“Being on your likes meaning it would be something you would like to happen?”  
Zayn let out a small laugh. Trust Liam to make him laugh in a situation like this, when that window was starting to look very convenient.  
“You could say that”  
“Okay then” Liam raised his hands in a grabby motion to him. Zayn blinked very slowly, one, two, three times. Liam rolled his eyes and huffed “You gonna come here or do I have to go there and drag you back to the bed?”  
“I- _what?_ ” Zayn had possibly never felt more confused than that moment. Was Liam forgiving him? Comforting him? Mocking him? No, definitely not that. Liam was too kind, he would never. He stood there, carefully watching Liam, waiting for someone to jump out of nowhere and explain to him what was going on in that moment.  
“Zayn, you want to kiss me, right?” Liam looked fond and smug, like he couldn’t believe he figured something out before Zayn, but still finding the other too adorable.  
Zayn sighed “You have absolutely no idea how much”  
Liam’s smile only grew “Actually, I think I do. Now come here so I can snog the living daylight out of you, you donut”   
Zayn looked in Liam’s eyes, and founding nothing but sincerity, happiness, and love, so much love, he smiled back, and walked back to the bed.  
That stupid fans had no idea of what they were missing by not loving Liam like he deserves.

**Author's Note:**

> i told y'all it was bad, please come complain on my [tumblr :)](http://zaynsanerd.tumblr.com/)


End file.
